Of Unsound Mind
by FallenInDreams
Summary: It's only when her life has crumbled down around her that Sakura finally finds some kind of peace. GaaSaku. Modern AU. For MultiSakuMonth2018 on tumblr. Rated M just in case.


**One-shot** for MultiSakuMonth2018 on tumblr.

This was supposed to just be a banter and UST kind of one-shot, but it went a little dark – nothing gory, just psychological – so be warned. And enjoy. ^_^

.:.

There were many words used to describe Sakura Haruno during her fall from grace.

Anti-social. Cynical. Violent. Bossy. Obnoxious. Friendless.

And those were the _friendly_ examples.

There was also, whore, bitch, psycho, tight-arse, freak, and various interpretations of the _hysterical woman_ stereotype.

It was depressing enough to be called these names, and more heart breaking to embody them. But the worst part was that they came from people she'd never have suspected. From people she loved and had trusted for years. Some hadn't even waited until her anger had reached its crescendo before writing her off.

She'd lost her cushy office, her friends, her _aghast_ family, and all hope of returning to her former life; Sakura was at least grateful that her OCD meant she had a decent amount of money saved up for this seemingly unending rainy day.

It was in moments like this, that she took pride in her _tight-arse_ ways. It was a cold slap in the face in the wake of the reality of her responsibility to clean up her mess.

And somehow, sitting on a chair, next to others arranged in a dysfunctional, sparsely spaced circle and being lectured on the meaning of her anger issues did not strike her as particularly constructive. But Sakura had no intention of reacquainting herself with her inner demons, so she had to _try_ to put it behind her.

For years, she'd built a damn in her mind to keep her inner, _sanctimonious_ persona quiet, but it had all come crashing down several months ago when she'd been tossed aside for a more _available_ girlfriend. A seemingly innocuous event that many others went through and came out the other end unbroken, but not Sakura Haruno. She snapped like a proverbially twig over a roaring fire. It was like letting a beast out of a cage that had been perfectly crafted to contain it. White hot rage; she had no control of herself, and for a short while, all Sakura knew was the burning, angry harpy that lay within her mind.

The need to make someone bleed for it.

Now, she had no-one. No friends. No family. No glimmer of a hopeful future. Her _inner_ had driven them all away.

That was why she was here of all places. A group anger management session; the judge had been clear that evading these weekly torture sessions would land her back in Konoha Psychiatric Hospital. She couldn't go back there. Everyone there was _crazy_. It would drive her _insane_.

"Let's begin, shall we?"

Doctor Kato – possibly the hospital's most _likeable_ tight-arse. She was always friendly enough to Sakura, but the pinkette could never fully respect someone who played by the rules so religiously. Squashing herself inside a tin can and answering, "how high?" whenever her superiors said, "jump". It boggled the mind.

She sighed, sitting up straight in an effort to not be called out. _Again_. Today was her first session in a group and this whole anger management thing was just another part of her community service – though the question of who she was supposed to be helping right now, was anyone's guess.

She forced herself to listen as Shizune Kato started her morning sermon.

"Anger management is the process of learning to recognise your anger for what it is and control it. Anger is an emotion we use to mask feelings of fear, inadequacy, guilt, confusion, depression, hurt, or loneliness. It is not uncommon for us to fall into this trap when we feel too helpless to do anything else."

Sakura rolled her eyes and regressed to slouching in her chair. Shizune tended to drone on about the definition of things. As both a Clinical Psychologist and a nationally recognised motivational speaker, she was the enemy of succinctness

Sakura smiled at that.

She'd been acquainted with the brunette for years, but never truly _known_ her. Despite her pleasant yet oddball nature, Shizune wasn't the most charming person Sakura had ever met, especially one-on-one. They'd both been mentored by the great Lady Tsunade Senju – an actually motivational person who didn't like to get up on podiums and talk about it.

Sakura interned with Tsunade straight out of high school; she'd been interested in psychology for years, because of her _inner_ , fascinated with the inner workings of the human mind. Keeping her inner quiet helped her pass as "normal", but she always got the impression that Tsunade knew her favourite protégé had _issues_.

Their bi-weekly "let's build a snowman" sessions were a dead giveaway.

"Sakura?"

The pinkette snapped out of her internal musings and rattled off a few facts about herself while keeping it impersonal. Shizune gave her an odd look and Sakura sat up straight again, suddenly self-conscious.

But she couldn't help but lose focus again as the brunette pointed to each of her patients in turn, asking for introductions. Even though this was her first group session, she knew some of these people anyway, from her time in hospital. There was the girl who'd run over her boyfriend when she found out she was pregnant. The older man who beat up the teenage boy who was screwing his trophy wife. Another girl who blamed God for her voices and repeatedly stole from and trashed her family Church. Not to mention the guy who attacked a mime because he wouldn't give him directions.

Some Sakura knew only by face, but it was a safe bet they were all violent in _some_ way.

But there was this one guy that everyone seemed to be giving a wide berth. He had this dark aura around him, like a solid barrier made of hate and bloodlust. His blood red hair seemed to finish off the look of death and wrath nicely. Not to mention that he was the only person she'd ever seen with a kanji tattoo on their forehead of all places.

"Gaara?"

Sakura watched the others suddenly become uninterested; she imagined Shizune only called on him because those were the _rules_.

The redhead grunted out his name and something inaudible; she caught the words, "temper", "family", and "fucking". Shizune didn't press any further.

Sakura couldn't take her eyes off Gaara as the introductions continued – some clearly more enthusiastic than others.

Based on appearance alone, she gathered he fit into the goth stereotype, but she'd never been much of a profiler. Her field of study was psychiatric rehabilitation and Sakura had just been promoted before her life went to shit. She was rising fast for someone her age. And enjoying the perks that came with a higher paying job.

' _I miss my office.'_

She blinked heavily as Shizune started talking again.

Gaara swivelled in his chair suddenly and unintentionally caught Sakura's eye. Though clearly startled by her attention on him, he didn't look away. She felt her face warm under his stare. She'd heard that, during his first therapy session, he threw a chair out the window and broke the psychiatrist's teeth when the man had tried said "hello". They said the shrink needed counselling after that. Though plausible, she highly doubted that had happened – he wouldn't have been considered for group sessions, if he was that easy to rile up, surely.

"Who wants to talk about why they're here, first?"

Shizune's voice snapped Sakura to reality and she tore her eyes away from Gaara to listen to the pregnant girl whine about men and how unfairly the "quacks" had been treating her, but she could still feel his eyes burning a hole in her.

His dark aura shifted, and he seemed a bit content then, to Sakura. She chanced a look at him; he didn't look ready to kill her. His reputation had to be wrong, then. She had to remind herself how easily rumours could get out of hand.

Unlike her therapy companions, Sakura had a degree in psychology. She had a many great deal of things that were no longer important anymore. Like _people_ in her life.

"Sakura?"

She mentally cursed herself for not paying attention and sat up straight, realising she'd slumped again. "Y-yeah."

Shizune smiled at her. "Why don't you share something more in depth with the group."

She wasn't here for her _health_ , that's for sure.

Sakura cleared her throat, avoiding Gaara's gaze; it was getting unnerving. "Um. I'm doing these sessions as part of my community service." At Shizune's insistent look, she added, "I... uh, had a breakdown."

"That blows." One of the girls gave her a sympathetic look.

Sakura just stared back at her. The old her would've smiled back and maybe engaged her in conversation; the new and improving version didn't have the energy for that shit.

"Moving on."

Shizune rounded off the session and they started to file out. Sakura noticed that Gaara wasn't asked to add anything more in depth. She sighed and stood, stretching out her muscles and keeping her attention settled solely on herself; a certain redhead was still staring.

"Same time next week!" Shizune called.

Sakura hurried out, unwilling to remain under such close scrutiny any longer.

This group therapy thing was going to be _exhausting_.

.:.

"Got a light?"

Two weeks later, Sakura decided to bite the proverbially bullet. He'd been staring at her on and off, and she had finally worked up the nerve to approach him. In between bouts of self-loathing and therapeutic jogs along the beach, she'd been keeping up-to-date in the world of mental health. Call her an optimist, but she figured it would help her get back into it once all this community service was over.

It beat picking up rubbish – that was on her morning schedule.

Gaara was Shizune's problem case, but Sakura wanted to reach out to him. She wanted to see if anything she did or said could make a difference. This would go a long way to seeing if she still had what it takes to be a Psychologist. Obviously, it would be in a non-professional capacity, so she couldn't be reprimanded for it.

In her planning stages, Sakura noticed he took the time to smoke both before and after the sessions, like he was bolstering himself for battle and then rewarding himself for not annihilating everyone. That was a start. So, she used their common ground to start a dialogue.

Without removing the cigarette from his mouth, he looked up at her question, stared at her for a second, and then nodded his head. She swore to herself up and down that she would quit these disgusting things one day. But that day was not today.

He tossed a red lighter at her and grunted out, "this is going to kill you. You should give it up."

She fought the urge to roll her eyes until after he turned away. "I will if you do."

He didn't respond.

They'd just spent an hour in a gruelling session, so he clearly needed to unwind.

Sakura took a seat two feet from him, overlooking staff parking; they were far enough away from the front doors of the hospital to not be called out, but she somehow figured Gaara was less concerned with that rule and more concerned with solitude.

She stayed quiet, settling in and lighting up. He didn't ask for the lighter back straight away and she waited until she was ready to leave before returning it. Gaara's pale fingers stretched out to grasp it, and she made a note of how he deliberately avoided her touch, before standing to leave.

Slow and steady; she didn't want to startle him. It was a good start. His moods during the sessions was always dark, but some days he was clearly holding on by a thread. For all the darkness and chaos that stormed inside Sakura's head, she had a feeling what he kept bottled up inside was _worse_.

.:.

The following week, Sakura beat Gaara to his usual smoking spot, prior to their weekly torture session. She didn't light up during the six days they had off and felt no urge to do so until she drove into the Konoha Hospital parking lot and remembered what she was about to do.

Yeah, the dark aura around Gaara still intimidated her. And the mindless prattling of her fellow therapy inmates made her want to slap their heads together and tell them to grow up. The redhead continued to stare at her during the sessions and then ignore her when they fell into silent, mutual cancer inducing stupors. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help herself.

One month on from their first interaction, she decided to finally break their monotony of silence.

And then chickened out when his head snapped around and he stared at her, suddenly, like he knew it was coming. Jade orbs stared blankly at her and she summoned her courage, mentally berating herself. She'd come this far.

"I was thinking..." Sakura drifted off; his eyes widened, and lips twitched. The cigarette hanging lazily from his mouth jerked with the movement. "...of smoking something a little stronger next week."

He blinked slowly, almost owlishly, and then looked away from her. She almost continued talking several times, waiting for him to respond.

"Don't do that."

"I just–"

"You'll just get sent back to the loony bin."

And that was the end of that.

Sakura felt herself flush with anger; she wanted to rant and rage at him, tell him he didn't know what the fuck he was talking about. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing instead. It wasn't her intention to fly off the handle at him. She just needed to focus. The object of her rush of anger sat quietly as she calmed herself.

And just like that, she was calm again. She sighed, put out her cigarette and turned to face him. He was looking back at her, those intense eyes curious; she almost forgot what he'd said to annoy her. "I didn't know you _cared_."

"I don't."

It took a few seconds to sink in, but before she could formulate a response, he stormed away from her and back toward the front doors. A full ten seconds later, Shizune's voice drifted over to her and Sakura knew she'd lectured Gaara on the rules involving smoking near government buildings. There was no way, however, that Shizune was brave enough to confiscate them.

Sakura joined them and was both annoyed and confused when Gaara pointedly ignored her for the first time in weeks.

' _Men.'_

.:.

Sakura arrived early the following Wednesday, and sat in her car, writing in her journal. She wanted to get down everything she was feeling before heading in there – last week, Shizune had suggested this when the pinkette let it slip that she'd almost lost her temper again. She hadn't had a black out in almost two months. She was getting better.

But Gaara's attitude was not conducive to her mental health.

The worried look on Shizune's face bothered Sakura too – she'd figured out that two of her patients were smoking together, outside the hospital and wasn't amused. That dark aura around Gaara was more powerful than Shizune's disapproving glare, but the brunette's made Sakura feel guilty. That was nothing, however, compared to how Sakura was feeling now.

Tsunade's car was in the lot, today. She was here.

' _Did Shizune go running to shishou about my_ _fascination_ _with Gaara?'_

Sakura was torn between annoyance and happiness; it wasn't their business, but it had been too long since anyone cared if she got herself hurt. Was she supposed to feel angry or comforted? Maybe both? She was a red-faced child wrapped in a warm blanket brandishing a bloody knife with one hand and nursing a cup of hot cocoa with the other.

She wasn't crazy. She _knew_ she wasn't. The dark voice inside of her was quiet and she hadn't lost control in so long. Sakura felt like everything was falling into place. The only hiccup was where Gaara fit into everything. Anyone with eyes could see he was worse off than her – he may never get better – but she didn't know his history. She didn't know _how_ bad off he was.

She _had_ to find out, if she had any hope of putting her _fascination_ with him in the proper context.

The tap on her car window startled her, but somehow, she wasn't surprised to find Gaara's questioning stare on her; rugged up against the cold, his red hair poking out from under a black beanie, and his breath fogging up her window. She took a moment to truly appreciate how _good_ he looked before he indicated wordlessly behind him – toward their usual smoking spot – and she nodded in acquiescence.

Sakura smiled after he turned to lead the way. It seemed she wasn't the only one that look forward to these morning rituals.

.:.

An hour later, Sakura was trying to sneak glances at Gaara while pretending she wasn't interested in doing so. Tsunade had taken over the group today, with Shizune nearby taking notes, and the busty blonde was currently questioning Gaara – in a way that no-one else had the balls to do so.

Everyone else normally avoided looking at the emo boy who had a reputation for trying to kill people for looking at him _wrong_ , but today they were staring unabashedly as he was questioned. Like he was an animal in a zoo. His simple, clipped responses delivered in angry undertones that promised pain and retribution didn't deter Tsunade; his audience was hooked on every word.

When the blonde finally relented, everything went deadly quiet and Sakura found herself alone in watching him. Shizune and Tsunade conferred as the session came to an end and the pinkette forced herself to not get up and follow Gaara as he stormed out.

Murmuring broke out, but she ignored them, making her way over to Tsunade. The blonde hugged her.

"Sakura, it's been too long."

She smiled. Her first real smile directed at anyone but Gaara for a while. "Yes, shishou. I'm glad to see you."

She wanted to question Tsunade – she undoubtedly had information on Gaara that she needed.

Shizune would be against it – that girl had never met a rule she didn't worship – but Tsunade was the type to indulge her pupils, be they present or past. During her internship with the busty woman, Sakura had often had access to information she wasn't supposed to know. She trusted her. She knew she wouldn't repeat anything she read or heard. It was a level of trust Sakura had never had before and was sorely missed in her life.

That "I have no-one" voice in her head was sounding further and further away the longer she felt the warmth of her mentor's smile on her.

' _How could I ever think shishou would turn on me?'_

They both understood mental illness and didn't judge it.

Tsunade spoke before Sakura had a chance to ask her; that mind reading thing of hers was still annoying, after all these years. "If this is about your sudden interest in a certain redhead, you know I can't tell you anything."

A bubble of annoyance swelled in Sakura's chest, but as her mentor made a show of shuffling her papers, the pinkette forced herself to calm down. Shizune sat nearby, finishing off a few notes; when she was done and left to find something to eat, Tsunade indicated to Sakura to take a seat.

"I want to preface this with I understand," Tsunade said. "Gaara's a good-looking boy and you've always had a thing for the emotionally closed off type."

"Shishou–"

"Let me finish."

Sakura nodded her head, admonished.

The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose. "You've been through so much lately and your life has become a black sinkhole. You're so cut off and confused; you know you are," she added, when the pinkette huffed in annoyance. "It's understandable to find comfort in a kindred soul. But Gaara's different than you. You should be more careful with him."

Sakura frowned. "Why?"

Tsunade lowered his head to whisper and the pinkette leaned in conspiratorially. "It's in his file, but you didn't hear this from me."

Sakura nodded; her heart pounding in her chest. Doctor-patient confidentiality was still a thing between doctors, but Tsunade loosening her tongue was motivated purely on a personal level. She'd always thought of Sakura as the daughter she never had.

"What he has is a touch disorder; his anger manifests similar to an extreme case of Skin Hunger."

Sakura nodded, understanding. Skin Hunger was a yearning to touch, basically; if Gaara's anger was connected to this, she assumed it meant he lashed out when touched. All awhile _craving_ that touch.

It was interesting.

"Don't set yourself up for failure with him."

Sakura frowned. "What do you mean?"

"All I'm saying is that whether your interest is professional or personal, don't get your hopes up. So far, all observable outcomes from people trying to get close to him have resulted in some form of violence."

"I already understood: you're saying he always attacks people who touch him."

"Or it manifests itself sexually."

Her eyes widened. She didn't need to know that part.

Sakura was already checking Gaara out every time he passed in her field of vision. She didn't need to know that an accidental touch on her part could end with her flat on her back and screaming his name.

She was definitely going to make a point of not touching him.

"He is not a rapist, Sakura, I assure you." Again, Tsunade was reading her mind. "I spent six months working with him after I was asked to profile him; he's capable of a great many things, but he isn't capable of _that_."

' _No... he's not going to force me.'_

Sakura knew that, despite her initial concern. He was the type to make her want it. Badly.

' _He already has.'_

She closed her eyes for a second, just absorbing everything Tsunade had told her. Her attraction to the redhead had started without her really noticing and escalating into full-blown, make-out session with herself.

It gave her goose bumps and made her never want to go to bed fully clothed again. And strangely, gave her a desperate craving for cheese and ice-cream.

It boggled the mind.

"Then why is he here, among people?" Sakura realised the answer the moment she'd finished asking but had to hear it.

"This is the only thing keeping him out of jail."

Anger management for most people was a program with steps and slogans and learning about yourself.

And that annoying prayer circle thing.

For people like Gaara, it was avoiding the worst-case scenario of getting locked up and never seeing the light of day again. She felt sorry for him, though she was sure he wouldn't appreciate it.

Sakura was torn between continuing her curiosity driven desire to crack him open and give him his space, so he could get through these sessions _untouched_. She really wanted to pick his brain.

(Must be the therapist in her.)

"Lady Tsunade!"

"That's my cue." Tsunade hugged her former apprentice. "Just be careful, Sakura."

"I will. I promise."

Sakura stayed in the chair for a few minutes before remembering she was technically standing Gaara up and rushed out to find him. He was leaning against the building, his hands in his pockets, eyes closed, and no cigarette to be found.

She hesitated to disturb him, but as her feet carried her over to the enigmatic redhead, he seemed to come to life and turned to face her. The look he gave her was new; she wasn't sure if it was calculating or distrustful.

Had he heard her conversation with Tsunade? No... he'd have been too far away, and they were whispering. But her shishou had questioned him pretty intensely and Sakura stayed behind to talk with her afterward. Perhaps he just put two and two together. Her mind went back to what Tsunade had said about being his therapist for a while.

' _They already know each other.'_

Maybe he wasn't as bothered by the questioning as she'd thought.

"I'm not a good person," he said gruffly. "But I won't hurt you."

' _Is there anyone around here that can't see right through me?'_

"Okay..."

He sighed.

They shared sessions once a week, and every time, Sakura followed him outside afterward to ask for either a cigarette or a light. He would grunt one-word answers to her questions and then take off on his Kawasaki without so much as a glance in her direction. But today had gotten under his skin, apparently.

He watched her, waiting to see if she would flee from him.

She gave him a small smile. "I was thinking..."

He scoffed. "You do too much of that."

"...that maybe we can do an experiment."

He didn't ask for clarification, but the question weighed heavily in his eyes.

"I... think maybe we could do that thing Shizune suggested last week. Together, I mean."

She was too cowardly to put it into words, worried he'd hear the hope in her voice. Basically, Shizune had suggested to all her patients to let their anger out on something constructive – kind of like kickboxing or tae kwon do – in a controlled environment, with a partner. Sakura tried to school her features so Gaara didn't think she was excited by the idea of getting hot and heavy with him. His calculating stare pierced right through her and he raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"If I let my demon out, it will break you in two."

He really knew how to end a conversation.

.:.

"You ever tried to kill yourself?"

Every week she asked a question, he answered it, then he asked her something, and the cycle went on. It was the only experiment she suggested that he would go along with. Now, with only one more shared group therapy session left, Sakura was feeling the deadline to break through him fast approaching; the end of having him in her life.

She thought of the craziest question she could conjure; the rumours of his violence having escalated to murder lingering on the edge of her mind. And the question blurted itself out of her mouth before she could stop it.

Gaara didn't look offended though, just nodding his head slowly. After a minute, he asked "you ever killed anyone?"

"No."

She came close once, though. It wasn't something she was particularly proud of. It was a line she didn't want to cross. Even in her darkest moments while her inner was in control, that last breath and final punch to the gut never came. She never did it. It was why she'd been carted off to the loony bin rather than jail.

Sakura was not grateful to her inner, but rather grateful it at least wouldn't do _that_.

"It's almost the same thing," Gaara said. "Except the pain isn't yours."

Her heart was racing now, but she just had to know. "What does it feel like?"

Sakura had no idea what she was expecting from him – perhaps, "horrible" or "it feels like dying". She held her breath, waiting.

"Only an idiot would ask that."

She seethed. "Fuck you. It was just a question. Why are you such an arsehole?"

He reached over to her and she stiffened. Gaara gave her a wry grin and plucked the unlit cigarette from her fingers without making physical contact; so absorbed in their game, she hadn't remembered she was still holding it.

"It's my turn to ask a question."

She huffed. "So, ask."

"Why are you such an arsehole?"

Sakura sighed. She rubbed her forehead and groaned. His light chuckle startled her. "What's so funny?"

He waved her cigarette at her patronisingly. "I don't think you understand the rules of this game."

"I don't like this game anymore."

"You don't like to lose."

"What? I'm not losing." She frowned, realising her slip. "This isn't a competition."

He just shrugged.

Sakura glared at him; as usual, he was unfazed. The nerve of him! When he continued to ignore her heated glare and put her smoke in his mouth, she growled. " _Fine_. I'm an arsehole because it keeps people away who I don't want to deal with."

He stopped flicking his lighter to stare at her. "And that's all?"

"No."

He gave her a Cheshire grin. "Why else?"

"Why else?"

Gaara nodded and inhaled; shuddering and closing his eyes for a few minutes. He looked like a satisfied cat that had just dismembered a bird. Or maybe a whole flock of them. She could just visualise the speck of blood on the corner of his mouth while his tongue darted out to taste it again.

She shuddered, then shook herself, almost forgetting to answer his question. "I don't like that goody-two shoes act. I used to play it all the time. It's annoying. Why are you so pushy?"

"It's fun. Why were you in the loony bin?"

Sakura bit her lip to keep from snapping something inappropriate at him. It wasn't until she regained control from her inner that she'd been locked up. It wasn't fun. It wasn't a _gam_ e. She'd have thought he, of all people, wouldn't make light of that.

"Sorry," he whispered.

She offered a small smiled. "No, it's no worse than me asking you what it feels like to kill someone. I shouldn't have asked it. I just..."

"Wanted to know."

"How do you read me so well?"

Gaara shrugged. The truth was, it was like looking into a mirror – one with pink hair and a cute little nose, but a mirror nonetheless. She was a version of himself without the need to tear things apart. He loved that.

Sakura fiddled with the hem of her shirt. She wanted to avoid that murder question, but she didn't want to ask anything trivial. Everything seemed bland by comparison.

"Why... when did you start smoking?"

He snorted. "Lame."

"Stop telling me how stupid my questions are and answer me."

Gaara stared at her blankly. "I was thirteen."

"Why?"

He sighed. "My turn."

"Sorry." Again.

He nodded but said nothing. After a few minutes, she started to fidget. As soon as she opened her mouth to tell him to ask her a question, he spoke.

"When did you start smoking?"

"Talk about lame questions." She giggled when he glared at her. "Fine. I was nineteen. But I don't smoke often. Never have. Uh... why–"

"No more simple questions. I'm bored."

She bit her lip. "I noticed you don't touch people."

"That's not a question."

"Can I touch you?"

He didn't stiffen like she thought he would, just stared at her – almost unseeingly. "No. Why do you want to?"

She blushed. "Uh... because..."

He rolled his eyes.

"Craziest place you can imagine having sex."

"On a plane." Gaara held her gaze unblinkingly. "The last time you had sex?"

"Uh." Her face must look like a tomato by now. "Um. Maybe... a year ago."

Gaara had put out his cigarette (her cigarette, the thief), and was leaning closer to her. She could feel his breath on her skin. She had to get the topic away from sex before she touched him and let him crawl inside her. And die. She would literally die.

"Uh..." She cleared her throat. "Where else in the world would you rather be right now?"

That was a safe topic, surely.

"Inside you."

' _Fuck me.'_

She stuttered. "What happened to you not wanting to touch me?"

"I never said I didn't want to."

"I thought–"

"Doctor Senju filled your head with the _he can't touch people_ routine?"

Sakura growled at him. "Are you accusing her of lying to me?"

"Just skirting around the truth."

"She warned me to be careful with you."

"Kittens aren't supposed to be masochists," he snarled.

"I'm not a cat."

"Yes, you are."

She frowned at him. "What's gotten into you?"

Gaara smirked devilishly, his fingers now tugging at the top button of her shirt. She made no move to stop him, but Sakura had gone stiff, terrified of the animalistic look in his eyes.

He stood, leaning over her, and shoved her backwards; she'd been sitting on the edge of a concrete garden, hedge flowers at her back. Gaara held her down, climbing over her; she spared only a momentary thought for the fact that her shirt was getting dirty and was laying at an odd angle before gasping. His hand was on her throat; his body encased hers. Fingernails scraped along her neck; not enough to bleed but enough to _hurt_.

"Do you ever dream of me?"

Gaara was continuing their game, even as he nipped her throat and settled between her legs.

"Y-yes."

Gaara shifted his weight on her to kick her legs apart. "Is this what you wanted?"

She licked her lips. "Y-yes."

He chuckled when she groaned. There was a sharp pain along the back of her legs from being held down like this, but she ignored it. What she really wanted suddenly scared her. "Wait."

Gaara growled; his grip on her throat tightened and Sakura gasped for air. "No more waiting. He wants you."

Sakura coughed and spluttered. "He?"

He added a little more pressure but eased enough to allow her airflow. "Yes. He's been thinking about you hot, wet, and wriggling underneath me."

"Are you..."

It suddenly clicked. Sakura had an _inner_ – a voice that spoke to her and lashed out. A female voice. It wasn't inconceivable that Gaara had something similar. From her one-on-one sessions, she'd begun to unravel her inner; to see the reflection of her psyche for what it really was. But clearly, Gaara hadn't made that leap into redefining himself. He still thought of his inner voice as something separate from himself. Something that can't be overcome because it had a mind of its own.

She pushed her pity down and shifted into medic mode. He needed her more than she needed him, right now.

"You can pull away if you want."

It pained her to deny herself something she had grown so desperate for, but maybe taking it slow and letting this come more naturally would be good for her, too. Sakura had no doubt they would progress that far eventually, but in the bushes, just out of sight of the hospital entrance, was not the place to have sex with him for the first time.

They had time.

"Gaara." She reached up and touched his forehead. The complicated kanji felt just as smooth under her fingers as the rest of him did. Almost like it wasn't even there. "Push him away."

He growled down at her, almost like that persona was speaking through him. "I will fuck you. I don't play games and I don't fuck around. Next time you push me, I'll push back. This is your only warning."

He shoved her again, and then jumped up, moving away from her. But he didn't go far before half turning to frown at her. "If you do that again, he'll kill you."

She swallowed heavily, watching him through her blurry vision as he limped away from her; whether he was in pain from something he did to himself or being so turned on, she couldn't tell.

She'd pushed him too far. She knew it.

And if it wasn't for the fact that he had already proven himself to be possessive, Sakura would worry about never seeing him again.

No.

He wasn't done with her yet.

.:.

Edit: Sorry for the evil cliffy. If I get a tickle to add a second chapter later, I will. Thanks so much for reading! :)

 **R &R**


End file.
